


Baby I like you (do you like me too?)

by flowerrroad



Series: I got a feeling (about you) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jackson, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Youngjae's voice, cursing, jackson's annoying again, jinyoung and mark are jb's friends, not a lot of plot but its cute trust, sweetheart jaebeom, yugbam's there for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrroad/pseuds/flowerrroad
Summary: Dating Im Jaebeom was something Youngjae thought was going to be different. Really, he’s surprised not many people know the intimidating Jaebeom is actually a huge sweetheart.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: I got a feeling (about you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Baby I like you (do you like me too?)

**Author's Note:**

> tiny sequel to you're my sweet dream (read that one first!)
> 
> I realized there's not really much plot compared to the first one, but it's still really cute since it's just cuddly, sweet jaebeom & a shy, lowkey annoyed youngjae lol

Dating Im Jaebeom was something Youngjae thought was going to be different. Really, he’s surprised not many people know the intimidating Jaebeom is actually a huge sweetheart. Even Jackson was fooled by the image he made, and the warnings he gave Youngjae immediately ceased once he saw Jaebeom walking him to class.

He’d never seen Youngjae so happy in his life, his arms filled with books as his eyes disappeared when he smiled, throwing his head back when he laughed against Jaebeom, who held his hand and whispered in his ears.

Of course, this all happened after their messy first date.

Youngjae had been so anxious after Jaebeom asked him out, continuing to ask himself why he was chosen to be someone special to someone like Jaebeom. He’s never had a boyfriend, even if he won’t admit it out loud. He’s only done drunk hookups with guys that resulted in him discovering his sexuality, and he hid it dating girls during high school. Now, it was college, and he’d just gotten a blowjob from the hottest guy in school, who he was _dating_.

“Dude, you’re getting laid. You better shave or something.” Jackson tells him when Youngjae announced he was going on a date with him that Sunday.

“How would you know if he wants to have sex with me?” Youngjae asks, sighing as he lazily chooses something to wear.

“Because he looks like sex on legs, Youngjae. I just _know_ he’s hung.”

“Hyung! Please,” Youngjae whines, his face turning a dark shade of red as he tries to push those thoughts out of his head. He’d thought about it more times than he’d like to admit, and Jackson saying it out loud made him want to scream.

BamBam ends up coming over after hearing the news from Yugyeom, and Youngjae didn’t even bother to scold Jackson for telling the entire world that he was possibly getting laid tonight.

Within a few hours, Youngjae was standing in the middle of the living room, his three friends on the ground looking up at him with wide eyes as he adjusted the tight fabric around his crotch area.

“Bamie, how do you wear pants this skinny? You could at least let your dick breathe,” Youngjae huffs.

“How do you think I’ve managed to get almost everyone on campus’s phone number?” BamBam replies instantly, nudging Yugyeom’s shoulder with a smirk.

Youngjae complains about it for a good ten minutes before there was a knock on the door along with Jackson’s scrambling as he hurried to check the peephole.

“It’s him!” He whisper-shouts, and Youngjae jumps as hands begin pushing him towards the door.

And really, all the thoughts of cursing his friends for making him wear such tight-fitting jeans were gone when Jaebeom stood at the door, his eyes wide as he (very obviously) tried not to stare at his thighs.

Youngjae was busy admiring Jaebeom’s outfit, black slacks with a suit jacket, hands stuffed into his pockets and hair styled back nicely. He cleared his throat as Jaebeom’s eyes roamed across his body, and his face turned pink when their gazes met.

“You look good,” Jaebeom said simply with a smile, and Youngjae wanted to die when his friends whistled behind him.

-

The more time Youngjae spends with Im Jaebeom, the more he falls in love with him. He might have looked like pure sex and danger on the outside, but he was really a huge nerd. No wonder he was top of his class, Youngjae thought when Jaebeom would rant about something that happened during the 18th century that the younger couldn’t really understand but nodded anyway. Who knew he was a history major?

“Also...do you remember when you saw me get into a fight like last week? That was with my roommate, Jinyoung, and it wasn’t real.”

“What?” Youngjae jumped in surprise from across the table.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom laughed softly, “he’s studying to be an actor, you see. He needed help filming one of his scenes, and so we made it look real.”

At that, Youngjae felt increasingly more bothered as Jaebeom searched his face for a reaction. He even discovered that Jaebeom had just been playing an innocent game of hide-and-seek with his foreign friend Mark on the night he climbed in through his window. Leaving the restaurant, Jaebeom apologized approximately 20 times a minute after discovering Youngjae had had a genuine fear of him.

Youngjae was also getting increasingly tired as they’d spent nearly two hours eating, all his blushing and shying away from Jaebeom when he stared at him from across the table starting to exhaust him. It led to Jaebeom inviting him to his dorm, which Youngjae admired when he walked in, noticing that Jaebeom’s desk was stacked with books, a bulletin board in front of it filled with pinned newspapers and scrawled notes. The room was split in half, and the half that was Jaebeom’s was the most cluttered due to the number of things he had.

Youngjae looked around, even as Jaebeom tried to clean up a bit before he walked in. Now that he was standing, Youngjae started to feel his pants get increasingly uncomfortable, shifting slightly and pulling the fabric away from him. He jumped when Jaebeom noticed.

“You didn’t have to dress up all nice, you know.” He said softly, pointing to Youngjae’s crotch. “I could see how uncomfortable those are.”

“Yeah. Thank my friends,” Youngjae sighed, giving up on trying to adjust it to just stand in pain and yawn tiredly.

“Here,” Jaebeom says immediately, rushing to his closet to pull out a pair of gray sweatpants.

Youngjae decides that since Jaebeom’s already seen his dick and his orgasm face, changing in front of him should be easy. And it is, since Jaebeom looks away to give him privacy, but he quickly turns back around when Youngjae whines as he notices marks on his inner thighs, red and irritated.

Instead of being embarrassed that he’s basically half-naked in front of Jaebeom, Youngjae’s mortified when Jaebeom offers to help him using some cooling cream, claiming that he’d been there, done that.

So he’s only been dating Jaebeom for a day, and Youngjae’s already sprawled out on his bed in his underwear, hugging a pillow to his chest as he tries to not stare at the way Jaebeom’s tongue is poking out when he concentrates on rubbing the cream on his inner thighs. He could already feel the disappointment he’s going to be faced with when he goes back to the dorm not knowing how Jaebeom looks like naked.

It’s easy to hide his erection when he has a pillow in between his legs, but it quickly goes away as Youngjae relaxes from the touches, sighing softly as Jaebeom begins to massage his skin.

He’s basically half asleep by the time Jaebeom finishes, dressing him in his sweatpants before climbing into bed next to him to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his cheek.

“You’re cute,” Jaebeom mumbles, and Youngjae hums in response, his eyes already closed as he feels his body sink into the bed. He distantly feels Jaebeom start to press soft kisses against his neck.

But he’s so tired, and he barely even registers that Jaebeom probably did want to have sex with him after all before he falls asleep in his arms.

-

“How was it? Did you guys fuck? Is he big?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes when he walks into his dorm the next morning right before his class. He feels a bit light-headed from the way Jaebeom kissed him sweetly this morning, slipping out of the dorm before his roommate woke up in the bed next to his. He’s starting a shower when Jackson starts pestering him with questions.

“It went great. And no, Jaebeom hyung didn’t sully me, thanks for asking.”

“Why not? We all bet money on it,” Jackson groaned, and Youngjae knew he bet on the side that meant he was getting laid.

“I was just tired, so I fell asleep,” Youngjae explains, slipping off his t-shirt and Jaebeom’s sweatpants to throw them on the floor.

“You’re telling me you didn’t get laid yesterday because you were _asleep_?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s nice to me,” he shrugs, knowing that Jaebeom wouldn’t force him to have sex if he was tired.

“For now,” Jackson replies, and Youngjae turns to see him narrowing his eyes at him before he closes the door.

-

It took almost a month for Jackson to finally warm up to Jaebeom, and Youngjae wasn’t there for when he realized he wasn’t as ‘dangerous’ as he thought.

He found out on the day he had a really important presentation, dragging himself to the dorm after standing in front of a classroom for a few hours just talking. He walks in on Jackson sitting on the floor, Jaebeom in sweatpants and socks on the couch, both of their eyes trained on the television before snapping towards Youngjae.

He ignores the fact that they’re alone together without Jackson wanting to kill Jaebeom and instead drops his coat and bag on the floor.

“Why are you here?” He asks Jaebeom, who only smiles up at him.

“Because I like you,” he says, and Youngjae rolls his eyes even as he starts smiling shyly, walking past them to change into something more comfortable and ignoring Jackson’s look of forgiveness that told him ‘Jaebeom’s actually not that bad and I’m sorry for believing he wasn’t.’

He could basically feel Jaebeom watching him when he slipped his hoodie off and put on another shirt, even as Jackson was desperately trying to get his attention.

“Dude, you made us lose!” Jackson groans, and Jaebeom apologizes quickly before returning his attention to the screen.

After he gets ready for bed, Youngjae collapses on Jaebeom’s lap, head on his thigh and eyes towards the television where they paused an exciting video game. Jaebeom immediately looks down at him and runs his hands through his brown hair.

“I remember when that was me,” Jackson sighed, pouting as he looked at the both of them.

“Are you okay?” Jaebeom ignores Jackson and mumbles into Youngjae’s ear.

Youngjae huffs but nods anyway. “Tired.”

Feeling Jaebeom kiss his cheek gently and mute the television so they could continue to play without disturbing him, Youngjae falls asleep almost instantly.

-

The first time they have sex, Youngjae had gone over to Jaebeom’s apartment after getting a text message with the words ‘my balls hurt so much’ followed by another asking if Youngjae had ice.

That’s how Youngjae spends his Thursday night handing a pack of frozen peas to his boyfriend’s swollen parts, acting absolutely flustered as he did. He finds out that he was practicing another scene with his roommate, but it’d gone bad as he’d accidentally gotten kicked. Jaebeom wasn’t that upset about it since the scene came out great, looking super realistic even if he was still suffering from it.

Youngjae frowns down at him but rests his head on his shoulder after putting a movie on to distract him, deciding that comforting his boyfriend for a night would be better than studying.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but he wakes up after feeling fingers in his hair. Youngjae sighs at the motion, blinking his eyes open to see a muted television with credits rolling across it.

“Why is it muted?” Youngjae mumbles from where his head is on Jaebeom’s lap.

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” he says, smiling down at him. Youngjae forgot how attractive he was as his black hair fell over his forehead, eyes barely visible from his wide smile.

“Did you seriously watch the whole movie on mute just because I fell asleep?”

“Yes. I do know how to read subtitles, you know.”

Youngjae sputters out a laugh, sitting up to stretch with a soft moan. He smiles when they meet eyes, and he still feels that fluttery feeling in his chest when Jaebeom doesn’t hesitate to press their lips together, his warm hands meeting Youngjae’s hips. The younger giggles against his mouth when he sits on his lap and his hips are squeezed.

“Youngjae-yah,” Jaebeom breathes, and Youngjae moves back to see his eyes are half-lidded, signs of a flush on his face. He realizes that Jaebeom’s half-hard against him, feeling a warmth against his thigh.

Youngjae nods eagerly as he gets the message, kissing him once more, this time strong and desperate. He stops suddenly at a thought, barely glancing at the spit on Jaebeom’s lips.

“Wait. Aren’t your balls in pain?”

“Not anymore. Either way, that wasn’t going to stop me.” Jaebeom’s lips curl up into a smile, and Youngjae rolls his eyes back and hips forward, wiping the smirk off his face as they both groan.

He hates that Jackson was right about Jaebeom being hung. It was almost too big for Youngjae, swallowing at the size of it, and he guesses that Jaebeom must have noticed as he took it slow with him, making sure he was completely comfortable and moving only when Youngjae asked him to.

And Youngjae feels like he’s in heaven when Jaebeom makes him see stars from where he’s pinned against the couch, the scent of strawberry lube and sweat filling the room. He ends up coming twice, once by accident, and the other because he felt that it was too quick. None of his past partners have made him do that, and he shakes violently when Jaebeom works him through both. Jaebeom comes after he does, and Youngjae thinks he won’t ever get tired of looking at his orgasm face.

“I didn’t think strawberry would become my favorite flavor,” Youngjae sighs after a moment of catching his breath, smiling in pure bliss when Jaebeom starts laughing on top of him.

“I told you you’d like it,” he says softly, pressing kisses against his neck as he moved away to clean them up.

-

After that, Youngjae hangs out a lot in Jaebeom’s dorm, nearly every weekend spent having sex with him when his roommate is away. Jackson’s starting to complain about them spending too much time together.

It’s not like that’s the only thing they do. Sometimes Youngjae forces Jaebeom to help him study, his head on the floor from where he’s sitting upside down on the couch. Jaebeom sits in front of him, reading out a study set of cards for Youngjae to answer.

“Aerobic oxidation of pyruvate will occur in the what?”

“Mitochondria. And it’s pronounced py-roo-vate, not py-ruh-vate, hyung.”

“I can’t do this,” Jaebeom groans, “can we do something else?”

“Like what? I hate history.”

“And I hate biology, yet I still help you.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes and sighs. “Just do the rest of them and then you can slam me against the headboard.”

At that, Jaebeom’s head snaps up.

“Deal.”

-

Youngjae closes his eyes as Jaebeom kisses his chest, mumbling apologies into his skin. It’s a Friday, the last day of classes before they’re off for summer break. Youngjae just had a day full of finals, and Jaebeom took his mind off of it by making him come three times in a row.

Needless to say, he’s exhausted; his legs are numb, and his body is still buzzing. He feels Jaebeom warm on top of him as he massages his skin gently, asking if he wants a shower or food.

“You don’t always have to do that, you know,” Youngjae says softly into the air, shaking his head. He knows Jaebeom’s apologizing for the marks he left on him, bruises on his neck and hips.

“I know. I want to. Besides, you know I can get carried away sometimes.”

Youngjae almost laughs as he remembers Jackson’s warnings of Jaebeom being too rough or ‘dangerous.’ He might be a bit rough in bed, but Jaebeom always ends the night with arms around him and soft kisses on his stomach. He’s not heartless. He’s perfect. He’s Youngjae’s.

With his thighs still shaking, Jaebeom quietly cleans him up and dresses him, his fingers lingering on a bruise marked on the skin above Youngjae’s hip. Youngjae notices, grabbing his hand to tug it away.

“It’s okay. I like them. Really,” he says, and Jaebeom smiles at him softly before laying down on his chest.

Youngjae thinks that ever since he’d first laid eyes on Jaebeom, up until now, his fingers carding through his long hair, the fluttery, light feeling in his chest has never left. And as Youngjae begins to hear his soft snoring in the room, he doesn’t think it ever will.

-

Youngjae knows he has a nice voice, but he doesn’t exactly like to show it off. Jackson only knows because he’s been in the dorm while Youngjae’s in the shower (even after Youngjae made sure he wasn’t around.) It’s after Jackson’s caught him a few times singing in his sleep, including video proof he’d shown to Youngjae, when he doesn’t hide it anymore. At least, not in front of Jackson.

Since he’d been spending so much time in Jaebeom’s dorm, Youngjae should’ve known that Jaebeom would do the same at his dorm. But he completely forgot, and he’s in the shower singing his heart out to a Queen song, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls as he scrubs at his hair through the hot water.

He’s not really embarrassed when he walks out and meets eyes with a very lovestruck Jaebeom sitting on his bed since Jackson’s right in front of him with a video on his phone, Youngjae’s voice coming out of the speaker. Really, he’s annoyed, rolling his eyes when Jaebeom starts whining, asking why he didn’t tell him he could sing.

The second time he’s caught by Jaebeom, Youngjae’s slipping on his underwear in the bathroom before he hears a quiet knock at the door, followed by a small murmur.

“Can I come in?”

Youngjae has a toothbrush in his mouth as he opens the door, his hair over his eyes as he doesn’t bother to fix it in front of him anymore. He wonders when he stopped caring about his appearance, but the thought disappears as Jaebeom comes in staring at him with lovesick eyes.

“You have a beautiful voice, Youngjae-yah,” he immediately says, and Youngjae turns back to the mirror, brushing his teeth.

“Stop it,” he sighs through the brush, slipping a shirt above his head before Jaebeom wraps his arms around him and looks at him through the mirror.

“You smell nice,” he says after a moment.

“I just showered.”

Jaebeom just hums, starting to place warm kisses on his neck. “Let’s go see the stars today.”

“Are there any?” Youngjae asks.

“Yeah. I googled it on my phone just for you. There’s a shit ton today.”

Youngjae feels his heart flutter at the thought. Of course he did.

“Okay,” he shrugs, already used to Jaebeom inviting him places. Though, the way he’d asked him this time tells Youngjae there’s a hidden meaning behind it.

Jaebeom just giggles, kissing his cheek before leaving, and Youngjae doesn’t even bother telling him that there’s a smear of toothpaste on his lips when he walks away.

-

“Sing for me.”

“No.”

“Please? I’ll owe you.”

“Last time you owed me, you gave me a blowjob. In the library.”

“Yeah, and it was a pretty good one.”

Youngjae stays silent before shrugging, having to agree.

They’re on the hood of Jaebeom’s car, in the middle of basically nowhere because Jaebeom insisted this was the best place to see the stars. And Youngjae believed him, even as he prefers to see the stars reflected in Jaebeom’s eyes when he turns his head. He was in the middle of trying to pinpoint which star in the dark sky is his favorite when Jaebeom broke the silence.

His suspicions that Jaebeom had a reason why he brought him on a date here, of all places, were confirmed. He just wanted Youngjae to sing for him.

“I’ll give you more than that,” Jaebeom mumbles, leaning forward in the summer air to press a warm kiss to his cheek. “Please?”

Youngjae sighs, the skin where Jaebeom’s lips touched tingling before he closes his eyes. He doesn’t know why he’s so shy about showing off his voice, but he trusts Jaebeom to keep it a secret. He gets a sudden thought that Jaebeom probably brought him to the middle of nowhere just to listen to his voice, away from the rest of the world. It makes his heart flutter, and he feels Jaebeom’s eyes on him as he waits a second before opening his mouth.

_There’s a moon like you, there’s a moon like you (you’re my moon baby)_

_I always fall for you it’s obvious but_

_I fall for you again, it’s cheesy but_

_There’s a moon like you, there’s a moon like you_

_Please smile that beautiful smile like you always do_

_While looking at me_

He lets his voice drag the last note for a few seconds before he breathes out, opening his eyes and turning his head. It was a song he’d actually been working on, one he’d never sung aloud before, but Jaebeom was here, and he didn’t realize that the song he’d written was about him until now.

Jaebeom has an unreadable expression on his face, and Youngjae’s never seen it in the months they’ve been together. It scares him.

“What is it?” Youngjae asks gently, a bit worried.

“I love you. Really,” Jaebeom says, his voice steady and serious.

Youngjae can’t help the way his hands come up to his face to squeal into them, and Jaebeom laughs. They’ve never said that before, even though Youngjae knew he felt that way already. He wanted to wait until he was ready, and now he knows why Jaebeom brought him out here. It takes him a moment to meet his eyes again.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since you broke in through my window,” Youngjae says honestly from in between his fingers.

“I know,” Jaebeom says teasingly.

“You do?”

“You’re so obvious, Youngjae-yah. But I love that about you.” Jaebeom’s voice lowered down to a whisper in his ear, pressing a kiss to the skin there, and Youngjae feels his heart soar.

“I thought you only loved my ass,” Youngjae giggles as Jaebeom moves on the car to grab Youngjae’s hands and pin them above his head, and the younger’s breath stutters as he looks up to see Jaebeom’s face framed by the bright stars, reflecting off his dark hair and piercings, and he’s so beautiful Youngjae can’t believe he’s his.

Youngjae thinks he’s finally figured out what his favorite star is when Jaebeom meets his lips with a smile. He thinks he’s known for a while.

“Yeah, that too,” Jaebeom says softly, and Youngjae closes his eyes when he feels lips against his neck and warm hands climbing up under his shirt.

He trusts Jaebeom, and that’s all he really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> i put that youngjae's a bio major since i am too lol i was studying for an exam and I just put one of the questions on here for jaebeom to ask him (even if it was just for sex)
> 
> also the song he sang was Moon U from their 7for7 EP, written & produced by youngjae himself :)))
> 
> I'll see if i could write another work to this with a little more plot soon~ 
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
